Jaune Arc: Wielder of Promised Victory ONE SHOT
by Malluk
Summary: The Fall of Beacon is underway. All of Vale is under attack and the one responsible had just taken to Maiden's power. Jaune knowing he can no longer keep his secret, one he planned to keep unlit graduation, He must take up his sword and fight to protect the ones he lovers. His sword however isn't Crocea Mors but one he has kept hidden since Beacon began.


**Heyo, Malluk here with my first Fan Fic work. This is only a ONE-SHOT of an idea I have that I'm planning to make a full story but I felt it would be good to write a one-shot first try this out. This is a 'Jaune gets an OP power in the Fall of beacon' Story but if I do make it a full story id have it earlier on in the story, like in season 1 or the beginning of 2 depending. I've seen a few Fate/RWBY stories with Jaune having a character's weapon or personality but I'm surprised that there isn't one where he gets the Sword of the King of Knight's since he is seen as a knight in the show and fandom. Since no one else has done it I thought I'd have a hand at writing see how it goes. It's my first time so please feel free to point out any mistakes I make, but plz be gentle.**

 **RWBY is property of Rooster Teeth Production, LLC. And Fate/Stay night is property of TYPE-MOON. I take no ownership of the world and character I am depicting, only the story I have placed them in for a piece of fan fiction. Pease support the original products. (p.s. Type-moon if you seeing this can we have Fate OG be released in the UK plz thanks)**

Beacon, the once pound jewel of Vale was in chaos. Both Grimm and White Fang are running amuck, students and teacher alike are despicably trying to defend the school. This disaster was the plan of the Half-Maiden Cinder Fall in an attempt to retrieve the other half of the Maiden's power from a comatose Amber located under Beacon, not only will the attack get her this power but cause unrest between the Kingdoms further allowing her master to plan.

The plan has gone off splendidly having just placed an arrow into Amber chest, absorbing the full might of the Fall Maiden.  
For Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon and the two students with him, Jaune Arc, leader of JNPR and his partner, Pyrrha Nikos, his chosen maiden of the 'Goddess of Victory', it was their worst fears come true and now with Ozpin sending his two students away from the battle to get help the two have just exited Beacon Tower with Jaune looking for his Scroll in a hurry.

Damnit!' Jaune screamed in his head, searching for his scroll. 'This was not supposed to happen! I may have to use 'it' now, I know I promised that I wouldn't use it at Beacon until I graduated but given the situation, I don't think Big Sis or Mom would be happy I held back due to my own pride. I just hope everyone won't kill me when they find out I've been holding back all this time.' He finishes to himself finally getting his Scroll out to call Glynda like Ozpin asked.

"I have Glynda's number here...oh where is it!?" Muttered the white knight as he ran through the contacts list on his scroll.

He then turned his head to his partner, a look of worry and confusion on his face. "Pyrrha? What was all that!?"

"I-I...," she began to say, before they felt and heard a rumble and turned back to the tower, as they saw the woman from earlier fly up the elevator shaft of the tower.  
The two are shocked as this could only mean one thing.

"Ozpin...he..." Jaune gasped out in shock, finding it impossible to believe that their headmaster was defeated so easily.

Pyrrha spoke up then, her voice desperate, with a hint of sorrow and regret mixed in.

"There's no time," she said, snapping Jaune out of his thoughts as he looked at his partner.  
"What?" he questioned his partner as she turned to him.  
"Go! Get to Vale and get help!" she said, as Jaune blinked at what his partner was saying.

"What are you going to do?" he questioned his partner, and he saw her turn her head toward the tower, with Jaune following her gaze, and his heart sank as he figured out what she planned to do. "No... No! You can't be serious! Pyrrha, you SAW what she can do! I won't let yo-"  
He was cut off as the Spartan grabbed the sides of his face, and pressed her lips to his. Shocked at first, Jaune reciprocated the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist, the two standing there in a lovers' embrace.

For Pyrrha the kiss was the best feeling in the world. She had finally had done it, after months of trying to get the Adorkable knight's attention she had gone and finally kissed him. While she loved the kiss, she knew that it may be the last time she would see him as she plans to send him away so she can go face Cinder and given Ozpin's state, knew she would only fare as well as he did. But it was something she had to do, it was her destiny.

For Jaune the kiss was the best slap in the face of his entire live. The kiss told him everything Pyrrha was feeling for him and he could not be more shocked and happier. How could a guy like him get all this love from THE Pyrrha Nikos, someone way out of his league, even when he is still hiding something form her about himself.

But while he could feel her love in the kiss he could also feel her sadness, like she was saying goodbye and that set off alarms in his head. While not being the best in academic classes, when it came to strategy no one came close to him. While his friend Ruby could come up with the wildest of plans Jaune held the top spot for coming up with plans that are the most effective and figuring out others. Feeling her sadness, he knew she was planning something stupid and was wracking he brain around to figure it out.

But sadly, he was to slow as Pyrrha broke the kiss, "I'm sorry...," the champion said as she used her semblance of polarity to grab onto Jaune's Armor launching him backward into a Rocket Launcher, locking Jaune inside. She quickly followed, inputting a location in the city, getting him away for Beacon where he will hopefully be saved.

For Jaune he was so shocked that he didn't react until she was already finishing putting in a code where he starting begging her to stop, to let him out and not fight the mad woman, knowing that Pyrrha stood no chance against her since not even the Headmaster could. But his pleads fall on deaf ears, as Pyrrha launches the pod away from both Beacon and more importantly Her.

Knowing that he had to stay within Beacon or he would never be able to make it back to her in time to help Jaune quickly drew his sword Crocea Mors, with the little space he had and with all his strength cut into the lock, freeing himself. "YES!", he exclaimed seeing his plan work, however he was still traveling fast and in the air, so he was quickly sucked out of the locker towards the ground with a cry of "NOOOOOOO".

At the beacon dock students are being led away from the school and it's here we find the rest of team JNPR as well as its sister team RWBY, but all is not well as Ruby had just arrived to the image of her sister missing an arm, and Black, Nora and Ren injured being unable to stand. Luckily her partner, Weiss was still relatively unharmed, just a few cuts and bruises. Ruby had just heard that Jaune and Pyrrha are still missing and plan to go find them.

"I'll find them. I'll find them, and I'll bring them back." Ruby said, eyes filled with determination. But just before anyone can say anything else they can hear a voice screaming in the distance.

"Urrr can anyone else hear that?" Ruby asked.

"Ye... doesn't it kinder sound like Jaune?" Nora said in confusion.

"Ye, but why does it sound like it's coming from above?" Sun says looking up, doing so his eyes widen in shock at what he sees.

Confused by his reaction the other follow his example and are also shock, seeing Jaune falling from the sky, heading towards them.

"nooooOOOOO ouf'" and directly onto Sun taking them both to the ground.  
No one say a word trying to figure out what happened until Ruby brakes the silence." Welp, look like we found Jaune."  
"Jaune!" Ren and Nora exclaim, happy to see their leader relatively unharmed.

Hey guys, sup?" He asks deliriously shaking the stars from around his head. He looks down to see what caught him, seeing Sun lying under him he quickly gets up. "Um... thank for the catch?" He says helping Sun up.  
"Ye no problem bro, just get me more warning next time, k?" Sun answers back dusting himself off.

Jaune chuckles in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his head shooting of a quick apology before taking in his surroundings. Seeing Ruby and Weiss ok brought him some comfort but it quickly vanished when he saw his and the rest of RWBY's member condition, his heart sinking lower and lower going across each person's injury up till his heart stop when his eyes lock on Yang's missing arm.

"O god, Yang..." He whispers to himself in shock.

Weiss, getting over her show quickly started questioning him," Jaune! Where have you been? How did you get here? Why did you fall from the sky?! HOW did you fall from the sky? And where's Pyrrha?!" She screamed at him when he started looking at her in shock while she questioned him.

Upon hearing the question about Pyrrha he froze, after look at what happened to his friends, the reality of what she did hit him like a ton of brick. He knew he had to stop her before it's too late and that he may have to break his promises and use 'it' if he plans to save her, but first he has to get back to her.

Oh No! Pyrrha! I have to get back to her!" Jaune yells in fear almost darting back towards the school if Sun didn't grab his arm, stopping him.

"Wow, calm down dude. You can't go back in there. Theirs to many Grimm around, I'm sure she's fine, she's the best fighter in our year. I'm sure she can take care of herself." He says pulling Jaune back.

Jaune rips his arm free shaking his head frantically "NO, you don't understand! I have to stop her or she'll get herself killed!" He yells desperately, again moving towards Beacon.

"WHAT?!" His friends exclaimed in shock. Ruby stepped quickly towards him grasping his sleeve "What do you mean she be killed?! What's going on Jaune?!" She questions in fear for her friend, her sister is already gravely injured but hearing one of her friends will die if nothing is done terrifies her.

Jaune seeing her and everyone else's worry takes a breath getting himself back under control, being frantic won't help the situation and he knows he has to break his promise if he plans and use 'it' if he wants to save his friends and Pyrrha.

"We were at the Tower with Ozpin, he took us into some kind of vault and tried to give Pyrrha something, but before she could get it a woman showed up taking whatever it was before Pyrrha could get it. Ozpin sent us away to fight her himself, telling us to get Glynda but when we got outside we saw the woman heading to the top of the tower, Ozpin his..." Jaune stopped himself, he may not have said it but the implications was easy to see. All the students and teachers who were listening in after all the commotion shocked to hear that Ozpin has fallen.

"But how did you get here? And what does it have to do with Pyrrha?" Ren ask a feeling of dread having an idea of where Pyrrha is but praying his wrong.

Swallowing a lump in his throat Jaune continues "Pyrrha, she... she plans to fight the women who did this on her own. I tried to stop her but she..." Jaune goes red with embarrassment recalling the kiss but quickly continues "distracted me before pushing me into a Rocket Locker and sending me away towards Vale. I knew if I left Beacon I wouldn't be to make it back to save her so I cut myself out but kinda forgot I was... ya know, flying. Then I landed on Sun and now I got the get back before it's too late." He finished.

Panic set in for those who hear what Pyrrha plans to do, knowing that if even Ozpin lost, someone a lot of people had seen as the strongest hunter in the world, could be defeated in a few minutes then a first year student, even if it's the famous 'Goddess of Victory' herself, she stood no chance of winning.

But letting Jaune go back to help her was also seen as suicidal to those there. While he has improved greatly with his weapon he was still near the bottom of their year, only winning a few spars here and their but nowhere near good enough to help.

Weiss knew this and knew she had to stop him, she may not have been on the best of terms with the blond boy but she did see him as a friend, especially after he stop flirting. "If what you say is true, then you are going to stay her and I'll go get Pyrrha." She satiated firmly.

"Excuse me?" Jaune questioned, turning to Weiss heat rising in his voice.

"You know just as well as all of us  
that you're not the best in a fight, if you went to save Pyrrha you would only get in the way." She returns with brutal honesty.

Jaune knew she was right, she as well as everyone else only knew of his skill with Crocea Mors. He'd never used his main weapon given he promised he'd become a hunter without relying on it but now he has to save his partner and his new girlfriend (if the kiss was any indication).

"No, I have to get to Pyrrha, I'm the only one who could help her now." He said firmly towards Weiss shocking her and the others with how determined he sounded.

"How exactly could you help fight someone who beat Ozpin?" She replies in confusion very sceptical of the blonde knight.

Jaune hesitated, knowing the fact he had kept this secret might change thing between his friends but is a chance he has to take to save Pyrrha.

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and turn fully to Weiss. "I have something that can help, it's something I promised I would  
Never use until I become a huntsman but given the situation I have no choice but to use it. I need you to trust me on this."

All were confused by this. Jaune had something that could help the situation? No one had any idea what it could be.

"What do you mean Jaune?" Nora ask look at her leader, hoping he did have a way to save her best girlfriend.

"It's... its related to my family. Something all Arc get when we're born and it's something that shape the type of person we will be when we get older, all Arc are trained in combat but we rely heavily on our it me inclined, but I wanted to become a huntsman on my own merits to prove to my family and myself I could do it." Jaune finish staring down at his gloved hand, ever on his palm a special seal is located, a lock on his power one of his sisters made for him, mean it's always within reach if he needed it.

Most were sceptical of his word and Weiss plan to shoot him down until her partner spoke up behind her.

"Ok I'll help." Ruby said shocking all around her.

"Ruby!? Why would you even consider this?!" Her partner asked in shock.

"While Jaune isn't the best fighter, he is the best at strategy, he always comes up with the best plans and I trust him to do what's best for us." Ruby said with conversation and a radiant smile.

Ruby... Thanks Crater Face." Jaune said in shock to happiness seeing his first friend and fellow leader stand beside him.

"No problem Vomit Boy" She replied back happy to help her best male friend out.

" unbelievable, you always find a way to get us in more trouble, your both dolts." Weiss exclaimed to the two who just smiled back. With a huff she continued "well I'll just have to come along and make sure you two don't mess it up." She finishes walk over to join the two.

" Tanks Weiss, this means a lot." Jaune said while Ruby beamed at her partner, who huffed in response, looking away to hide her small smile.

Your crazy to go back there you know." Sun said in disbelief at the three.

"We'll be back soon, don't wait up for us, Ren, Nora look after Blake and Yang there in the worst condition and will need a friend nearby and you two also need rest as well." Jaune started, leaving no room to argue.

Ren sighed know his leader was right but still felt helpless. "Ok, but please be save all of you." He pleaded.

We promise, and 'an Arc- "

"Never goes back on his word' we know." Ren and Nora finished smiling toward him and the other and they sped away toward Beacon tower, killing anything that got in their way, prying they get there in time to save Pyrrha.

XXX

Thing had not gone well for Pyrrha, while she many have a little confidence heading into the fight it was quickly crushed not long into the battle, although she should have seen this coming given the fact Ozpin, the HEADMASTER, had lost quickly she knew deep done she stood absolutely no chance. This whole fight could have been avoided but no, she's Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible Girl and 'Goddess of Victory'. HA, what a joke, not much of either given her current position, on her knees with an arrow in her ankle. She had just lost not long ago and tight after to other people had shown up. The first was a boy she knew as Mercury Black, the one Yang 'cribbed' in the first match of the finals. The other was Emerald Sustrai, Ruby's 'friend' but given she's here with the person responsible she doubts that true for her.

When they arrived their leader, who Pyrrha learned was appropriately name Cinder Fall, command Mercury to drag me to my knees while telling Emerald to 'start Broadcasting'. It seems they plan to execute her for the world to see. This terrified her but knew it was her own fault she was in this mess, she couldn't have just gone with Jaune to safety like he asked, no begged her to do but she ignored him and sent him away.

Thinking of Jaune brought a bitter happiness to her knowing that he was save, have away from the people responsible and save from harm. She knew he would never forgive her but it was a small price to pay for his safety. She was saddened that she would never see him again, along with Ren and Nora, they all had become the best of friends, almost a family, along with team RWBY she cherished the friendships she made with her sister team and all the memories they had made together. The memories did make her sad as she would mostly not be able to make any more but she will cherish what she has to the end.

Cinder was basking in her victory over the so called 'Goddess of Victory' and Ozpin. Thing couldn't have gone better with the invasion, all of Vale was in a panic due to the Grimm and White Fang and the toy robots from Atlas whet attack indiscriminately due to Roman doing his part. Now having gotten all the Fall Maidens power along with killing Ozpin she had Pyrrha Nikos at her mercy, their fight was a nice test for her new power and it had gone splendidly. Now while she could just but her out of her misery, Cinder was in a devilish mood and running high off her constant victories, so she designed to add more fuel to the fire by executing the Star of Minstrel live on air, not only will this push people to further dread but Minstrel will start to blame Vale for the dead of it Star Athlete, Atlas will be blamed for the security breach with Ironwood having failed being in charge of security and their little toys killing people, Vale will fall any and blame the other kingdoms for it to try and save face and Vacuo, well they lose nothing but that fact alone will make them specious suspicious to the other kingdoms.

"We're ready." Emerald said Pointing her scroll at Cinder making sure to have it low enough to not show her face. Mercury was standing next to her having walk over after getting Pyrrha up on her knees behind Cinder. Emerald nods to Cinder, signalling they are live, the climax it about to begin.

All throughout Remnant, a video is being live streamed of a woman in a red dress was show on what appeared to be Beacon Tower, the city of Vale on fire in the background and the Dragon Grimm flying around, the sight brought terror to all those who were watching including those in Vale and in Beacon since everyone got a notification about it on their scrolls, it seemed that the person in the video was the one responsible and that they had control over the CCT and that they wanted to say something to the world.

"Vale, once seen as the Centre of civilisation. Now reduced to a burning wasteland. It's wasn't I who is responsible for this but the arrogance of those in charge that lead to its current predicament." She began, she had never worn her dress in public so she wasn't afraid of people recognising her and she spoke little with people so she had little to worry about people recognising her voice either. She could just revel in her work and enjoy this last nail for the coffin that is Vale.

"It's Council, full of nothing but greedy bureaucrats who are more interested in lining their own pockets then helping their own city. As well as a senile old man as a headmaster who prefers using children as pawns for his own little game. While one has more than likely fled, saving their own skins, not caring for the people they serve. But for our dear Headmaster it seems his old age has finally caught up with him." She finished mockingly, her face not showing but you could hear the smirk on her face.

The world was shaken to hear of the Headmaster's demise, he was regarded as one of the strongest hunters on the planet and to hear he was dead increased peoples fear as humanity had lost one of its strongest defenders.

At the bottom of Beacon tower, Jaune, Ruby and Weiss had finally arrived having battled through the horde of Grimm to get there. They had stopped to catch their breath and were currently watching the broadcast. "That's her, the woman who defeated Ozpin." Jaune confirmed for the two girls next to him.

While watching the video Ruby narrowed her eyes in confusion, after a bit of watching she questioned her two friends. "Hey guys. If she's the one who beat Professor Ozpin, then does that mean she's the one Pyrrha went to face?" She asked eyes going wider the more she spoke. This caused Jaune and Weiss' head to snap up in alarm.

"She's right, Pyrrha would have been fighting her. But if she's not now then that means..." Weiss said not wanting to finish her sentence knowing she wanted it to be a lie.

"No, Pyrrha still alive, I know she is." Jaune said with conviction, surprising the two with his determination.

"Jaune's right! We can't give up now that we're so close but if Pyrrha not on the screen..." Ruby stared off with optimism but started to question.

"Then where's Pyrrha?" Weiss asked the important question. But it's was answered a few seconds later and the answer sent cold dread throughout the world.

"But Ozpin wasn't the only one to stand in my way this day. His star pupil decided to have a go at defeating me" Cinder continues stepping to the side of the screen, showing behind her, on her knees with an arrow in her leg was Pyrrha Nikos.

"As you all know, this is Pyrrha Nikos. The famous 'Goddess of Victory'," began Cinder. "She was a worthy foe, but alas she could not live up to her reputation." She finished mockingly earning a glare from the downed champion.

Gasps were heard all through Remnant seeing the famous fighter in such a sorry state. Many had an idea of what this broadcast was about and it down right terrified them. This wasn't just the villain gloating in their victory, this was a public execution for all to see.

As soon as Pyrrha showed up on screen Jaune instantly knew what was going to happen and it showed with is face going pale and wide eyed. "WE NEED TO GET UP THERE! Now!" he screams out in horror knocking both Ruby and Weiss out of their own horror.

"RIGHT! Weiss like we did in initiation! Jaune grab onto me!" Ruby yelled out commands which the two followed instantly with Jaune holding onto Ruby and Weiss casting her glyphs up the side of the tower. "GO NOW YOU TWO!" Weiss exclaims "Make sure to save Pyrrha!" She said after the two shot up the tower hoping they make it in time.

At the top of the tower Cinder had summoned her bow and an arrow as she continued. "Miss Nikos here believed it was her destiny to have a power that belongs to me, and people believe it's her destiny to never lose. But now we will see what destiny has in store for us." She said drawing her bow aiming for Pyrrha's Heart. "So, tell me Miss Nikos? Do you believe in destiny?" She questioned her pray in her final moment.

Pyrrha throughout all of Cinder's speech had been looking back on all the decisions she made to get to this point. Becoming a fighter, coming to Beacon, accepting Ozpin's invite to this crazy world where the Maidens are real, finally accepted her role in all this, to become the next Fall Maiden but to have it pulled away at the last second by the monster in front of her. She couldn't help but wonder if this was her destiny all along. To die atop Beacon, alone and afraid, to be used as an example for those that stood against those with power, REAL power, not the fake power she thought she had, lot of good it did her. While feeling this she could not help but accept this fate, she knew her chances of surviving were little more than 0. She had always believed in some form of destiny, she just didn't think it would lead to this, about to be killed in front of the whole world. She wondered grimly if her family were watching, as well as her friends, if they were about to watch her death. Thinking of the ones she loved she couldn't help but smile, she would miss them all dearly and hoped that her death wouldn't slow them down and that they would all reach their own dreams and that destiny was more kind to them than it was to her.

When she heard Cinder's question she decided to face her death with dignity and a fire in her eyes. She looked Cinder straight in the eyes and answered.

"Yes."

And the arrow was released, heading straight for her heart.

In her final moment her thoughts turn to her partner, his goofy smile appeared in her mind, she would miss him the most never being able to see that smile again. She closed her eyes waiting for the end. 'I'm sorry Jaune, I love you'.

'DING'

The arrow never reached her as before her appeared a person, with a sword in one hand and shield in the other, that had blocked the Arrow."

Those watching could help but let their jaws drop as just before the arrow hit a shield fell in front of the girl about to die, it was painted white with two golden arcs on the front of it, the students of Beacon recognised the shield and couldn't help but cheer for their fellow classmate.

"Ya know, not long ago someone asked me if I believed in destiny. I gave them some half-assed response that I hoped would comfort them. But you want to know what I really think?" Jaune started standing up fulling, glaring at the ones responsible. "I think Destiny can go fuck itself."

"Jaune?!" Pyrrha exclaimed in shock "What are you doing here?! You were supposed to be in Vale were its saver?! Not here, why did you come back?!" She questioned him, while overjoyed to see him again she knew he stood no chance of beating them, he had come back for nothing.

Jaune turned to Pyrrha not losing his glare "Don't you started with what I'm doing! What were YOU thinking come here by yourself?! You knew you had just as much chance as me but you still when and picked a fight you couldn't win so don't start giving me lip." He rants to her turning back to the enemy in front of him who seem to have also been shocked by the Arc's appearance.

They quickly snapped out of it as Ruby appeared, taking pot-shots at the three while landing next to Jaune, forcing them to jump away. Emerald in her panic threw the scroll forward over the three it landing next to a piece of the ceiling that had made a makeshift wall. While it was aimed at the ground it was still broadcasting the audio.

Cinder while shock by the twos appearance however she wasn't afraid, she knew they stood no chance against her let along all three of them so she decided to gloat a bit more to the new arrival. "What's this? The foolish knight and naive rose come to save their princess in a tower?" She mocked the two, forgetting all about the scroll. "It's funny how out of all the people who would choose to stand against me at the end it's the child and the weakest person of beacon."

"Jaune, Ruby, you need to get out of here! Please leave me and get away while you still can" Pyrrha begged the two.

"Nope. Sorry Pyrrha but that's not happening, you're our friend and we will not abandon you." Ruby said turning to face her going over to check on her injuries, trusting Jaune to cover her.

"Ruby I need you to drag Pyrrha behind me away from them. Use that piece of wall as cover. I'll be the one to face them. Trust me." Jaune whispered to Ruby seeing her about to voice her complaints he quickly interrupted her asking for her trust. She thought about what he had said about having some kind of trump card to use, he sounded so confident that she couldn't help but trust him. She nodded and turned to Pyrrha. Pulling her aside to behind the rubble as cover. When she saw Pyrrha confused look she just smiled and said "Trust him".

The three watching our heroes interact and were planning to stop Ruby but Cinder raised her hand to stop them, amused by the one still standing before them she couldn't help but laugh. "HAHAHAHAHA Now I know this is some kind of joke! You're going to face us alone? The weakest hunter in the world? You don't even have a semblance and don't even get me started on you fighting style. You hardly even have one and you think you can stand against me with your little sword and shield?" She questions the blond fool before her, she had little or no opinion of him before, just Pyrrha Nikos' unless partner. But know he was just a bad joke before her.

Jaune looked down at his weapons, Crocea Mors, while a decent sword and shield combo it wasn't HIS weapon, just something he took off the shelf so that he had a weapon to use instead of his own but now it wasn't going to help him, it was time to stop holding back.

"Your right" he sighed sheathing the sword and collapsing the shield removing it from his hand. "They wouldn't help with this situation." He said chucking the weapon to the behind himself over by Ruby and Pyrrha who followed its course where it landed next to Ruby. While Pyrrha eyes returned to Jaune Ruby noticed a black scroll next to the tossed blade, quickly picking it up she noticed it was recording, it must have been the one broadcast the video. While she was shocked at Jaune disarming himself she promised to trust him. She decided to aim the scroll back at the scene before her making sure to get the people involve d's faces in shot so the world could see who were responsible.

Many were excited to see what was happening, after Jaune blocked the arrow all people saw was the scroll flying through the air and landing, after that they could only hear what was happening. When someone finally picked up the scroll Ruby's face was in front of the screen with Pyrrha behind her looking to the side, people breathed a sigh of relief seeing Pyrrha alive. The scene changed again as Ruby pointed the camera somewhere else, now it showed Jaune just in front of the camera with no weaponry and on the other side stand opposite him, people who many assumes were the masterminds of the Fall. Governments quickly went about trying to identify the three unknowns, some at beacon docks already knowing a few of them.

XXX

Weiss had just returned to the docks to see that Yang had regained conscience. "Yang! Your awake!" She ran over to her two downed teammates while also announcing her return.

"Weiss! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Ruby?" She questioned, eyes going red at thinking she abandoned her sister.

"I sent Ruby and Jaune up the tower to save Pyrrha but ran out of dust and was too low on aura to get myself up there, I would have just got in the way so I decided to head back her away from the Grimm." She replied trying to ease the now one-armed brawler.

Satisfied with the response her eyes returned to her natural purple and went back to her scroll. Blake picking up after the two finished, "Well your just in time, Ruby got hold of the scroll recording the tower and it looked like Jaune is going to face them by himself."

"His WHAT?!" She screamed pulling out her own scroll to the scene of him facing off against people she recognised. "Emerald and Mercury are behind this?! I thought you broke his leg and they went back to Minstrel?" She questioned her teammates.

"So, did all of us, but it seems we have been played" Ren chimed in as he stumbles over with Nora, leaning on each other for support.

"If I ever see them in person again I really will break their legs." Nora growled out.

"But Jaune's defenceless, what's he going to do?" Yang questioned

"He has a plan, we just have to believe in him" Nora said with a level of seriousness she had never shown before. "He is our Fearless Leader after all!" She quickly finished in a Nora way.

XXX

Cinder was confused when the boy in front of her disarmed himself and couldn't help but question him. "If you know that then, what do you plan to do instead?"

Jaune just chuckled at her question as he started to remove his bracers and gloves "Well for that I'd have to give you a quick history lesson on the Arc Family, I'm sure you can spar a minute or two, right?" He asks her, looking directly at her.

"I don't mind, I'm interested in what you might try to come up with. In the end it wouldn't save you but I enjoy watching people struggle." She returned with a smirk, her hand alighting with flames in a show of power to scare the Arc.

"Thanks." He returned without much care. "Well, you see in the Arc Family our weapons hold a very special to their wielder. Our armoury is full of weapons that have been passed down for generations, and a bond is made between an Arc and their weapon as soon as they are born." He explained finally getting his greaves and glovers off and had moved onto removing his chest armour, it would just slow him down now.

He continues, "The weapon an Arc gets will be the only weapon an Arc can use no matter how hard they try to learn another, but we tend to excel with our weapon and never need another, were even name the new born after the weapons strongest wielder to continue the legacy in some way." His chest plate was pulled over his head and thrown to the side. Thank god he was wearing a plain hoodie and not his Pumpkin Pete one or he'd die of embarrassment. "But I was a special case, I didn't get a weapon when I was born, I didn't connect to one, my name is more based off my twins name and not my own weapon." He said shocking those listen, if what he said was true he would be seen as the black sheep of the family.

"So, you are nothing more than a joke, not only as a huntsman but in your own family? I don't see how this will help you, at most it shows that your even weaker then you should be without your own weapon?" Cinder said annoyed as he seemed to just be wasting her time.

Jaune just smirked at her, "Here's the thing though. I DO have a weapon." This threw everyone off, they thought he said he didn't have a weapon at all but apparently, he did, Jaune removed his hoodie last, leaving him in a white shirt, jeans and his boots.

"I know, shocking right. I spent the majority of my live being unable to fight no matter how hard I trained. But on my 15th birthday I heard something call out to me from within our armoury. I followed it to a sword, my Sword." He finished raising his arm in front of himself, hand stretched out as if to grasp something.

"I was so happy to finally get a weapon, I spent the next two years training my ass off to catch up but when it came time for beacon I started to doubt my own strength. So before coming to beacon I had one of my sisters use her semblance to seal it away along with any benefits it gave me, I planned to become a huntsman on my own without relying on my weapon. Looking back now I let my own pride blind me to the fact my weapon is a part of me like it is for any Arc. I was just so use to not having it that I saw how weak I was when I did finally get it, but not anymore. Now I'm done holding BACK!" He yelled letting out a burst of aura, its glowing white around him mostly at his wrist where some writing was seen fading away. Next a bright light started to shine in his hand and after a few moments he grasped it. In a flash of light that blinded everyone temporarily, after it cleared up people gasped to see Jaune now holding a new sword in his hand.

While Crocea Mors was a simple long sword with a blue handle and a golden cross-guard with a white sheath that transformed into a shield, now in his hands was another long sword, this one however was slightly longer and broader. While not big enough to be a two-handed weapon, it looked like it would work best wielded with both hands. Like his other sword, this one too had a blue handle and a golden cross-guard but unlike Crocea Mors, the handle was slightly longer and didn't have much of a pommel, just a flat golden cap at the end of the handle. The guard was a simple golden rectangle in an arc with some blue design. The blade was longer and slightly wider the Crocea Mors and was a steel colour, but on the face of the sword was symbols that looked like writing but no one knew what it read.

Most people were surprised for the appearance of his new sword, while simple in design it radiated a sense of power.

"Now that's a long sword." Ruby whispers in awe, Pyrrha couldn't help but agree going slightly red with the slight innuendo but kept her gaze locked on Jaune. He looks completely different now, his eye were focused, his new stance, while a basic two-hand sword stance with it held out in front of himself, with the tip aimed at his enemy's throat. his form left little to no gaps in his defence, and it allowed him to strike quickly and with deadly precision, to most his stance was almost perfect! It was then that everyone knew this wasn't the same Jaune Arc who was seen as the weakest at Beacon, this was Jaune Arc the knight.

XXX

Somewhere else on the continent of Sanus, in a keep a family sits watch the events happening at Vale, the family consisted of 1 male and 8 females.

"It's about time he pulled that stick out his ass. It was really pathetic to see him complain about finally getting his weapon." One of the eldest females said, irritation evident in her voice.

"Don't be too hard on him Sis, you know he grew a bit of an inferiority complex growing up around all of us. We didn't exactly help him with our slight bragging." Another younger voice snapped back, going melancholy near the end, some regret in her voice. The first voice just clicked her tongue in response.

"No fighting you to. Your both right in some regard. We didn't do a great job of making him feel included in the family before he got his weapon but when he did he also seam hesitant in full accepting it." The male spoke, sounding older then the two before.

"Will big brother be ok Mommy?" A young girl asked, worried for her brother. She was the youngest of all the females only being around 12. The eldest women sat silently for a few moments staring at her son on the screen. After a while a small smile made it was onto her face, "there's no need to worry, your big brother will be fine. His going to be trying his hardest after all." She said softly and filled with confidence. The family went quite at her declaration, watching the Arc male stand up to the three villains.

XXX

Cinder was expecting the Arc boy to do many things but she didn't expect him to summon a sword from thin air. She also wasn't expecting him to start giving off so much power, it like he was swapped with a veteran Huntsman but all he did is summon his sword. She narrowed her eyes and pushed her lips into a thin line, something was off. She would usually lean on the side of caution but in her hubris decided to underestimate the Arc, a new sword wouldn't change anything. "A big light show, all for a simple sword? I'm disappointed but not surprised, I shouldn't have but my hopes in a failure like you to give me a challenge. A Pity." She said with a shake of her head "Mercury, squish this bug for wasting my time." She finished with a command towards her assassin.

"With pleasure." He smirked rushing towards Jaune going for a straight high kick aimed at his face planning to snap his neck with the force.

His foot was nearing Jaune's face and He has yet to move, those who could keep up with Mercury's movement knew he wasn't fast enough to block at that range and he was about to lose his head. "JAUNE!" His friends shouted hoping he would respond to their cries.

No one except him to block the kick. No one except him to remove one hand from his blade and hold it up, the blade pointing down with the face of the blade blocking the kick. Yet that's what Jaune did, all within the last possible second. Everyone was shocked by his speed, no one more then Mercury who froze when his foot connected with the blade. It was like kicking steel, Jaune didn't even budge from the hit!

In his shock he couldn't react when Jaune used his free hand to grasp his leg and pull him closer and off balance, he also could react as Jaune turned his sword upwards and pulled it down across Mercury's chest scoring a devastating hit.

Mercury yelled in pain and quickly activated his guns in his legs to push himself back and out of Jaunes grasp, backflipping back to his female colleagues. He was panting from the hit, while it didn't cut him his aura took a massive hit, around 15% if he had to guess, and that was with one hand?! How much damage would it have been if it was both? He shuddered slightly at the idea. He has severely underestimated the Arc, he couldn't afford to hold back again.

"Wow..." Ruby and Pyrrha could help but breath out, not except him to move that fast, they had never seen him be able to block like that with his shield, he usual buckles his feet when he blocks simply due to normal physics. But he didn't even move, only his hair from the force of the kick creating a light breeze. They were stunned, they couldn't believe this was the same adorkable knight who used to wear a onesie to bed (Nora disapproved).

Jaune himself just returned to his neutral stance. He didn't have to block like that but he wanted to show off a bit. It had been so long since he felt like this, old power rushing back into to him. His sword feeling so natural in his hands he was excited to let loose but he didn't let it show on his face, face set in a scowl, eyes forward set in determination, ready to pick a fight.

Cinder scowl at the fact that he could block Mercury's attack and counter, she may have been wrong about the Arc boy, it seems he did have his family's blood in him after all. "We seem to have underestimated him, Mercury continue you assault, Emerald when his distracted use your semblance to get behind him and end it." She whispered to her underlings who nodded at her command, Mercury took one last breath before charging in again with Jaune tensing in preparation of his assault.

When Mercury got in range he started throwing out quick high and low kicks to try and get past Jaune's guard but was having little luck as he seemed to bloke and parry all his kicks, striking out with his own quick strikes between blocks aiming for Mercury legs and hips, he was aiming to disable his kicking ability since with or without aura hits still hurt and caused damage, and it could build up over time.

While Mercury and Jaune fought Emerald had used her semblance to hide from Jaune's view and was currently sneaking behind him, jumping towards his back with both her gun-sickles held high ready to strike down on him. His friends had only just noticed her moving to strike Jaunes back and where about to yell out a warning, "Jaune!" But it was too late, her attack was already in motion.

Jaune has just pushed Mercury back after his latest assault when his instincts screamed danger coming from behind. He quickly spun on his heels and rose his sword into a block. He felt and heard something connect with his sword but nothing was there, at least until Emerald faded into sight in front of him.

'How? I couldn't see her at all when she snuck up on me, how did she do that? Could it be her- 'his train of thought stopped as he dropped down to his back as Mercury came flying over him in a drop kick. While Emerald has him in a blade lock he decided to land a finishing blow by putting as much force as possible into a drop kick along with is guns going off in Jaune's back even his spine could survive. That was the plan anyway, instead his feet landed on Emerald's chest throwing her back across the ground, stopping when she slid into the wall where she grasps her chest taking deep breaths due to the him knocking the air out of her lungs as well as bruising them and her rips.

"Emerald!" Mercury called in worry after landing on his feet, momentarily forgetting about Jaune. Jaune used his opponent's distraction he rose to his feet quickly using back roll and leaped at Mercury's unguarded back scoring another heavy blow on the kicking specialist, using both hand this time taking a massive chunk out of his aura. He quickly followed up with a Spartan kick to his spine, launching him into the still recovering Emerald.

"I don't think I would have been able to block that" Ruby commented while watching Jaune move with such great speed and accuracy. "I would have had to use my semblance to block it myself. Just how much stronger is Jaune then we thought?" Pyrrha replied to her fellow observer. If he fought using this at the beginning of the year she wasn't sure she could beat him, she knows she's a great fighter but she tends to show off a bit in her fights. Years of fighting for a crowd had caused her to showboat while fighting, people enjoy a good fight not one that lasts 5 seconds. It's part of the reason she lost to Cinder to busy ding flips and posing to react to someone who's as good if not better a fighter then her. But Jaune's movements are all done with the porpoise of wining the fight as fast as possible (apart from the starting block) but given he has a least 3 opponents it would be best to finish each one off as quickly as possible.

"I get it." Jaune suddenly said out loud during the short break as Mercury and Emerald got themselves up, glaring at the Arc.

"And what's that?" Emerald sneered in response still rubbing the soreness from her chest.

"How you pulled off the 'hurt' act in the finals." Hearing this everyone started paying the knight extra attention especially Yang wanting to know what happened with her match.

"Ok smart guy how'd we do it?" Mercury challenged, Cinder was paying extra attention now, she had greatly underestimated the knight's combat power so she wondered what his brain could do as well.

Jaune pointed his sword at Mercury. "First your legs, the reason they aren't broken is due to the fact they're not real. Their prosthetic, when I grabbed you at the start of the fight your leg didn't feel like flesh and bone and was too cold as well." He started shocking Mercury, he had just outed one of his secrets with just one touch. Jaune then turned his blade on Emerald, "And the reason Yang attacked you is due to her. She can make people seen what she wants them to see, an illusion-based semblance. Given Ruby and Pyrrha calling out your attack just as it happened means it's not invisibility but it also means you can only effect one or two people at a time but definitely not a whole stadium. So, you use your semblance on Yang, showing her Mercury attacking her and she retaliates. But what's really happened is she attacks his seemingly unprovoked, hitting his metal leg doing no damage but people can see that. You use it again on the medic to not arouse suspension and you simply slip away while everyone focuses on Yang generating negative which I turn draws in Grimm. I'd also bet you used it during Pyrrha match as well causing her to panic which results in, what happened. That along with what happened to in the previous match and negativity skyrockets so you start your speech and release Grimm on Beacon and the colosseum with the help of the White Fang and all that negative wakes up big on' Kevin out there. Am I right?" Jaune finished. His revaluation was shocked to those in Vale knowing that their fear had been used to help awaken the Grimm Dragon (they don't know why he called him Kevin but nobody really cared).

For Yang and Pyrrha they were furious to hear that it was due to Emerald's semblance they did what they did. Yang wishing, she had him I'm harder and Pyrrha wishing she had kept a level head while fighting Penny, if she did she may not have killed her. Cinder couldn't help but clap at Jaune's deduction skills. "Well done sir knight, you hit the nail right on the head with that one I'm quite impressed." She said with a small hint of respect in her voice.

"Why thank you I'm not just a pretty face," he joked back. "Besides now I know her trick it won't work on me again." He finishes, his serious mood returning. A slight glow of his aura standing up over his body.

"We'll see about that." Emerald said rushing to circle him while firing her revolvers. He blocked and dodged a few but had to focus on Mercury who had re-engaged him in close combat, he started taking hits from her but they did little damage to himself and his aura.

Mercury was having a rough time going up against Jaune. Every other attack he makes results in him hitting hit in retaliation. He tried mixing up hid attack pattern, going from sweeps to jumping heel drops anything to get a solid hit but the Arc's defence was to solid. He was starting to get annoyed with being unable to hit him and while going for a high sweeping kick aiming for Jaune's temple he over extended. Jaune, seeing this opening ducked under the hit and dove into ungraded side landing a sting hit on Mercury's shoulder and launching him away.

Emerald though all of this was waiting for a good time to strike, taking the occasional pot shot at him although they seemed to do little. She was constantly using her semblance to hide herself from him but was also using it to help Mercury try to hit him but for some reason he wasn't falling for them. 'Were his instincts leading him to ignore my illusion? 'she thought to herself, trying to figure why they don't seem to be working. Her muse was stopped when he launched Mercury away with a heavy him. It's what happened next that scared her. He turned towards her and looked her straight in the eyes and charged. 'HE CAN SEE ME?!'

Jaune was already within reach of her by the time she registered what that meant. She but up her weapons in a weak block, to panicked do much more she was quickly overwhelmed and was used as a punching bag by the Arc. He was relentless in his assault, quickly drain Emerald aura. Emerald wasn't much of a front-line fighter, she relied on using her semblance to confuse and trick her opponents into unfavourable position that she could exploit like in her match with Coco, tricking her to face away so she could literally stab her in the back.

With one more hit Emerald lost hold of her weapons leaving her defenceless. "I told you." His voice pulled her gaze from where her weapons fell to look him in the eyes. She had only been this afraid when Cinder was disappointed in her, fearing to be alone again, but looking into Jaune's eyes this was the fear of someone out to kill you, that was a more terrifying fear. "You trick won't work on me again." With that he cut arias her chest, shattering her aura that glowed green before fading. She screamed out in pain but not for long as Jaune places his foot in her gut in a sparring kick, knocking the air out her lungs and spending her backward. Her body flew past Cinder who didn't react to her passing by, she kept her eyes locked on Jaune, analysing his movements as it seemed she was going to have to fight him. Emerald finally stopped flying when her back and head slammed into a piece of wall just behind Cinder, the blow to her head knocking her out cold.

"One down." Jaune voice came over the room after planting his foot back down looking straight into Cinder's eyes in challenge. Just then Mercury came flying at Jaune from behind in a jump kick hoping to final hit him but Jaune side steps him. Mercury land and quickly turn to face Jaune both getting into their respective stances. "Two to go."

'Damn it! His kicking my ass! How is this possible, I thought he was the weakest yet his fighting like a seasoned veteran, not to mention his been getting faster as time passes, why is that!? I was already struggling with Emerald's help but with her down I'm dead.' Mercury thought to himself while engaging Jaune once more.

"You should pay more attention." A voice said from his right, his eyes snapped to Jayne who was coming across his body with a large horizontal slash depleted Mercury's aura to near 0. 'SHIT! I got distracted!' Jaune wasn't done however as he brought his sword back across. Mercury managed to jump bout couldn't clear the high due to being in a rush. Jaune's blade mad contact with Mercury's metal legs taking the rest if his aura, it didn't stop there as his blade started cutting into his legs. The metal gave way to the sharp blade taking both of his robot legs as a result. Mercury yelled in pain from the nerves being cut and started falling. Jaune completed a full circle and hopped delivering a round house kick to Mercury's face launching him at Cinder.

Cinder herself just tilted to the side allowing him to land and roll next to emerald, joining her in sweet unconsciousness. "And then there was one." Jaune's voice filled the silence that had fell with the defeat of his two opponents.

XXX

Many where shocked to see Jaune defeat the two assailants, let alone facing two highly skilled opponents at the same time and winning. "Wow, Vomit boy can fight." Yang commented, never think Jaune would be able to do that. She found it hard to believe the boy who goes bright red at the slight tease was now the guy fighting to save Beacon and looking cool while doing it. She really hadn't been giving him enough credit he was Ruby's first friend and a boy at that so she has to make sure he wasn't trying anything with her sweet little sister, but after a while just saw him as someone to tease her and there to get a reaction not expecting much from him. But he has been improving, those constant training lessons with Pyrrha had done him some good in catching up, not like he needed it apparently but still. One thought made her cheeks go slightly red though, 'his always worn thick and baggy clothing not to mention that onesie on the first night but I wonder what he looks like under all that cloth and armour?' She'd have to ask Pyrrha if she knows or better yet get a look herself.

"Ye..." Blake tapered off not knowing what to think of the situation. While she could be considered a friend of Jaunes it was a friend by proxy. They never really talked to each other, only while in group discussions or if he spotted her in the library he would say a quick hi and leave her to her peace, knowing she likes her quiet. She didn't have much of an opinion of him, just a good guy she interacts with on occasion. but now she saw him in a whole new light, he was standing up for himself while she would have just run away, heck she was planning on running when everything died down like a coward. She plans to become a better friend and stop running away from her issues. Maybe after this she can as Jaune to help her with the White fang? His bound to get a lot of support after his fight and being with him would help support her dream of equality. 'Wait? Be with him?' She questioned herself blushing slightly, 'where did that come from?! I've never seen him like that before why now?!' She asked herself, she knew she didn't do well with relationships. Adam became Adam and any hope for him died when he took Yang's arm and Sun while nice was a bit too pushy for Blake to handle, the dance gave her an excuse to see if it could work but nothing really clicked with her. But seeing Jaune being so strong and confident set off some more primal part of her mind wanting him for herself.

What? H-how is he doing this?" Words said next in disbelief. No way the person on screen is the same dolt who constantly tried to get a date with her. Jaune's supposed to be a bumbling, awkward mess of a man?! Not the confident, charismatic warrior she was now seeing. She could actually picture him as a dashing knight in shining armour! Here to save the day and win the princess heart. 'An Heiress is like a princess...' a treacherous part of her brain whispered causing her pale skinned cheeks to darken a light red, 'NO brain, you will not start making me regret turning him down!' She told herself, she had already burned that bridge but she couldn't help but think he looked cool.

"GO FEARLESS LEADER!" Nora called out, she was terrified when Pyrrha was almost killed but Jaune has swooped in and saved where like a knight! Now he was gonna kick the bad guys butts and then return their princess back to her team where she will reward the knight with a stack of pancakes! Well, it will depend on how many Renny can make but still, so demand the Queen of the Castle!

Ren just smiled at his brother in all but blood. When the fighting started it gave him flashbacks to the day he meets Nora, he was scared that he was going to lose his family again, when the arrow neared Pyrrha his heart froze for a moment imagining Nora in her place, would he have been able to block it for Nota like Jaune did for Pyrrha? He hopes he never has to buy he will prepare to stop it if it does.

"Wow..." The only word that Ruby could think to say at the time. Jaune was her first friend at Beacon offering her a hand when she was down on her luck, while always a big goofball his heart was in the right place. Seeing him now she could only think that he was like a superhero! Saying one-liners, getting a power up to beat the bad guy everyone else failed against all he needed was a cool costume and he'd have the whole superhero look down. She could already see him in some armoured knight like armour... or maybe something tighter? 'What?! Where that come from?!' She asked herself, her face going slightly red at her traitors' thoughts. 'Well He is my first friend...'

Pyrrha couldn't stop the swelling of her hear seeing Jaune being so strong. She felt love and pride run through her been watching him defeat the enemy with easy. She was a little saddened to hear he was luring to her about his abilities but was happy to see him be the hero he always wanted. Something else that saddened her is their lessons would become pointless now that his so strong, maybe we can do something else instead of training like go on dates?!' She blushed remembering the kiss, does that me there a couple now?! He did come to save her after all? She would have to give him a reward for that 'maybe something more than a kiss...' she thought, face going redder then her hair at all the 'ideas' she came up with to reward her hero.

XXX

"Bravo, I truly did underestimate you boy. I would never have expected this level of performance from you, to take down both of my underlines so skilfully, I truly am impressed." Cinder couldn't help but clap for the show before her.

Jaune just looked at her gauging her reaction to her underlings' defeat, he saw nothing and decided to question her. "You don't seem that bothered for you teammates conditions? Why is that?"

She scoffed "They are just simple pawns, while useful, especially Emerald's semblance, they mean little to me personally. Speaking of Emerald's semblance how did you not be effected?" She said dismissing the talk associates, wanting to know more about the man in front of her.

Jaune bit back a remake at her easy dismissal of her team know it was pointless to arguing with her, she really was a cold-hearted bitch and decided to answer her question, it gave him time to catch his breath after the 2 on 1 fight. "Any semblance is a manifestation of our aura and is fuelled by it so for a semblance that effects the mind that person has to place their aura on their target, usually when a hunter fights they activate their aura just for protection from physical hit and to file their own semblance if they have it, this drains their aura slowly given auras increased our physical traits as well as defends us but not from mental attacks. But if you were to expel a great level of aura the semblance would not stick so to speak due to the targets aura pushing it way and thus makes the semblance ineffective." He finishes bringing his breath under control he tried not to show it but he was losing steam, he hadn't fought this hard since his over at sister kicked his ass before beacon and that was months ago.

"That explains why you where expelling aura out of yourself after figuring out her semblance but wouldn't that not cost you a large amount of aura?"

"I'm told I have a lot of it." He smirks back knowing the double meaning behind the 'large aura and men' joke. Cinder just looked annoyed while some watching blushed.

"I see." She deadpanned back, "another thing I notice is you getting fast and stronger as the fight went in, Care to explain that?" She asked raising her visible eyebrow in question.

Jaune breathed in annoyed at all the explaining he had to do but glad for the time it gave him to rest, Cinder is on a whole other level to the other two he just fought give her aloof attitude to their defeat, he knew he was going to be pushed to his limits in fight her, plus the extra time allowed his semblance to work.

"Ok, Arc lesson number 2, pens and paper at the ready class." He quickly joked. "The Arc Family, like most old families are in the possession of an inheritance semblance system, like the Schness' glyphs but unlike their where the semblance is relatively the same just each person has a 'specialty' in a field of glyphs like summoning or projection, the Arc Family semblances are based around aura enhancement." He lectured many interested in this development, Weiss was shocked by his knowledge of her family semblance but saw why he might know given that his family is just as old as hers it's a surprise she never connected him to the famous family, property her low opinion of him not allowing her to see the dolt as part of such prestigious family, she felt slightly ashamed thinking that.

"Our semblances are based of increasing our aura in some way. For example, one of my younger sisters can increase the density of her aura making her almost impossible to hurt, another can increase her eyesight allowing her to see for miles my oldest sister and mother both have the ability to store aura in a limb and expel it quickly in a burst of power. All our semblances effect our aura in some way and mine is no different." He finishes, 'Jaune has a semblance?! His friends thought in shock, it seemed he had more up his sleeves then they thought, they would have to interrogate him after to see if his hiding anything else from them.

"Fascinating, so what can yours do? ~" Cinder asked a slightly flirt tin her voice. She would have to see about getting the Arc family on her side if their semblances are to be as powerful as to be believed, she should see if she can get the Arc boy to join her side if not willingly he did mention younger sisters, they could be used to 'persuade' him and the rest of the family to work for her.

"Well my semblance is called Aura Amplification, it boosts all the thing aura does, defence, speed, strength and healing. I can even use it on other with contact to boost their aura recharge rate at the cost of my own. It doesn't give me much of a boost at first but the longer I have it activate the more it boosts myself. I've had it on since I summoned my weapon so I'm at around 2.8 times stronger then I am without it but I'll soon be 3 times stronger the longer it's active. And I'm going to use all that power to stop you." Jaune finish pointing his sword at Cinder. Many were impressed with the versatility of his semblance, it boosts his strength the longer he fights and he can use it to support other as well and were impressed.

Cinder also saw his semblance as a great boon and decided to over an olive branch to get him to serve her, Beacon many survive but she would get a very power pawn, 'more a personal knight piece' she amused to herself. "I must say that is s very strong semblance but even it won't help you, in too powerful and you stand no chance against me. Ozpin and your partner lost in a matter of minutes so do you really think you have a chance?"

Hearing her list off her achievements since the fall began some people start to doubt the Arc could win. When he dominated his fight against Mercury and Emerald people started to hope we could win but now with her list and the roar of the dragon Grimm still flying around dropping Grimm people hope started to dwindle again.

"Join me." No one expected her to say that.

"Excuse me?" And neither was Jaune by his confused response.

"Join me." She repeated, still seeing him confused she elaborated. "I'll made you a deal. Your semblance is very powerful and can be more so when used correctly, so join me and I'll call of the Grimm dragon and retreat, refuse and you and everyone else dies." She finished calling the dragon Grimm to land behind her hanging off the tower, showing her control over the beast.

People were shocked to hear her not excepting her to offer a withdrawal for the Arc's loyalty. Many saw this as a way to stop the Grimm invasion and hoped he accepted getting angry when he just stood there thinking, it was an obvious choice to make for them, he should sacrifice himself for them, they cared not for his live, a hunter it's his job to sacrifice himself for the people.

For the hunter community it was the opposite, for the veterans his semblance was too powerful to allow the enemy to have. For the teacher they didn't what their student any harm and to throw his live away. To his friends they didn't what to lose him but were scared he would go through with it if he thought it would protect them. They prayed he decided her offer.

After a minute of Jaune just standing their Cinder got impatient and ask again. "Well Jaune? Will you join and save everyone or refuse and die with them all?"

He really did think about accepting. He would stop the invasion and be protecting his friends that's what he wanted most but if he did go he would end up helping her in the next attack she plans but could he risk losing at the cost of everyone in Vale? He had a choice to make.

Jaune finally opened his eyes looking straight at Cinder resolve burning in his eyes, "I refuse." Cinders eyes narrowed at hearing this, she thought he would accept given how he cared for his friends think the threat would push him to accept. "Why?" She growled out wanting to know, the dragon filling her growling itself as if to add to her intimidation.

Many wanted to know as well those who wanted him to sacrifice himself but didn't wanted to know why he doomed them and the hunter and friends who thought his chivalrous nature would compel him to accept.

"I could give myself up and secure Vales safety but what of the next attack? I would end up helping them and I refuse to help a person like you. I promised I would stop you and an Arc Berber goes back on his word." He finished with a strong convection and determination.

People were moved by his stand and berated themselves for their short sightedness. He was right, sure Vale would be safe for the time being but what of the next attack? He would be horses to aid the enemy this time making thing worse.

For hunter his conviction moved them knowing the kid would be going places in the future. "Same kids got balls I'll give him that" Qrow said in the city alongside Glynda And General Ironwood, taking a swig of his flask. "He would make a good leader. Shame he didn't come to Atlas." Ironwood commented. Glynda couldn't help but have a small smile for her student, while she didn't like the way he entered beacon, wanting him kicked out at first, she could see why Ozpin kept him in school. He had a way of lightning up people's hearts and inspiring them to push forward.

For his friends they wondered why they worried in the first place. Jaune would never willingly help someone who want to make people suffer he would always stand against someone like that. They should expect both less of him.

Cinder couldn't help but be disappointed, such a strong semblance going to waste. "A pity." She said sending the Grimm dragon off to continue attacking the city while she summoned two curved swords.

Jaune got into his stance, knowing he would have to go all out to defeat her. Seeing him tense, Cinder could help but laugh, it was a cruel laugh. "Even now you stand against me knowing you will lose. Do you really want to fight me?"

Jaune just smirked.

"Fight you? No, I wanna kill you."

Silence covered the top of Beacon tower and all of vale, no one dared brake it after Jaune's declaration. It was said with such finality it was like he was making a promise, and he always keeps his promises.

The silence was broken when the two dashed at each other. The final battle for Beacon had begun.

Cinder was the first to swing using one of her blades, aiming for Jaune's head. He parred this and dashed into her guard aiming to cut her chest. Cinder however was a lot faster than his previous opponents and brought her other sword in front of herself almost causing Jaune to run himself through on her blade, luckily, he spotted it and rolled to the side quickly getting back into a fighting stance.

"It seems I drew first blood" Cinder called out, a slight cut on Jaune's right arm already healed but it did cut his shirt. "I think we more or less tied" he said back confusing Cinder, seeing this he pointed to his own waist. When Cinder look at her own there was a cut in her dress. 'He must have caught me when he rolled away. Look like I don't have to hold back~' she thought to herself, an orange, fiery glow coming from her eyes indicating her now using the Maidens power.

'Looks like she's not gonna be holt back anymore, I'm gonna have to push my semblance more if I want to keep up, it will cost a lot of aura but I'll die if o doesn't' Jaune thought to himself and started focusing his semblance. His aura started to glow around his body in a white light but the glow started moving to his sword, he planned to go on full offence he didn't have the aura to last for a drawn-out battle. The glow around his sword started to change colour due to the focused aura becoming a shining gold.

When the two engaged again they were both moving twice as fast as before, Cinder's attacks leaving burbs with the cuts when she connected, when Jaune hit her she would feel like she's getting hit with a metal bat, some attack even cutting her skin due to the power behind his strikes bypass her aura. The fight went on for a few minutes both scoring hit after hit drawing blood and cutting clothes as they both tried to kill the other. Cinder after realising the fight was becoming a slugfest swapped her twin blades for a heavier long sword like Jaune's but cruder and made of fire and glass to try and overpower him.

As people watch they could only think of how brutal the fight was gone was the elegant and trained sword fight at the start now they were just trying to hurt one another. Many of Jaune's friends tried to look away but couldn't, to fixated on seeing their friend win. At some point they started cheering him on, hoping to give him the strength to push through.

The last exchange was the biggest yet. Cinder lay a flame trap on the floor so when Jaune steeped in it a pulled of flames shot out at him engulfing him. Many cried out for him in worry but he broke through the flames surprising Cinder and landed a large hit across her chest.

He did not come out unscathed his right leg was heavily damaged; his trouser leg was burned off and you could see his vines flesh underneath. He quickly flooded the leg with aura, his semblance healing it quickly but just enough he could still fight, he charges back in soon after.

As they clashed once more they snarled in each other face hatred burning in each other's eyes. They both pulled their head back and head butted each other. They both staggered backward disoriented from the hit. Cinder stopping just in front of the still downed Mercury and Emerald and Jaune and Ruby who had been watching the brutal sword fight, Ruby continuing to broadcast the fight. Cinder was livid, 'HOW?! HE SOULD NOT BE THIS STRONG!? EVEN WITH IS SEMBLANCE INCREASING HIS POWER!' She snarled in her head glaring at the boy in front of her. She was the Fall Maiden! How could this lowly man stand up to her?! Her eyes drifted to his sword, still glowing gold like it did near the beginning of their fight. 'That damn sword if he didn't have that I would have crushed him long ago! Enough of this!'

"Damn you! Just want is that sword!? How did it give you so much power?! I will strip it from your corpus!" Cinder screams having enough of the fight she started gathering her maiden power into her hand aiming to end the annoying pests in front of her.

Jaune swing her gather up here power knew this was the end, he was running low on aura and the damage done to his is weighing heavy on him. He knew what he had to do. He stood up straight ignoring the pain in his burnt leg and raised his sword above his head. "You want to know about my weapon?! Then listen closely cause its name will be the last thing you know?!" He yelled back.

The golden light that glowed around his blade started intensifying, soon all over Vale small lights started to come from the ground and started converging on Jaune's blade.

What is this? Weiss asked seeing all the lights over Vale. Nora trying to capture one of the lights but was failing. "I've never seen anything like this before..." Blake said watching the lights gather at the tower. Whatever this phenomenon is it seems Jaune is the cause of it..." Ren said trying to understand what's happening. Beautiful..." is all Yang can say watching the lights. For Pyrrha and Ruby watching Jaune begin to glow golden was an amazing sight along with the wind picking up around him, in that moment he looked less like a knight and more like a king defending his home for all of Remnant to see.

The Grimm dragon seeing the light and feeling its masters anger flew to the tower and landed behind Cinder roaring at Jaune. Cinder is the first to launch her attack, a large stream of fire heading towards Jaune, the flames moved quickly but Jaune finished as well now creating a large golden blade that he swung forward with a roar of his own.

"DIE!"

"EXCALIBUR!"

A golden beam shot out of Jaune's sword as he swung, the power of the attack quickly overpowered Cinder's flames and engulfed her and the Grimm dragon in its light.

"WHAT?!" She screamed in shock as the light overtook her, the Grimm Dragon roared in anger as it was eradicated by the laughter made of pure aura.

The screen and sky were lit up with the golden light, people watched in awe as the light lit up the city of Vale. Even the Grimm seamed affected, howling in anger and fear of the light almost as if afraid of it.

When the light died down Cinder, Mercury, Emerald and the Dragon Grimm were gone. Jaune just stood in the screen holding his sword in his hand to the side the victor. The last thing people saw before the damage to the CCT caused the broadcast to fall was Jaune turning toward the Ruby and Pyrrha (And technically the camera) with a bright smile on his face the moon behind him.

When the feed went dead people finally got over their shock and started cheering, he had won! Defeated the enemy and killed the Dragon Grimm in one fell swoop. The Grimm, seeing the Dragon fall were quick to retreat, if something could kill a monster class they stood no chance. While it was pure survival instinct that lead to their retreat to the people of Vale it looks as if the Grimm were running in fear of the Arc's light.

With Jaune's friends they were all a mess of tears and hugs not catering for how they looked just happy and relieved their friend had won. Nora in her excitement even kissed Ren. When she noticed what she was doing she pulled back to see Ren's shocked face, she giggled nervously when he looked I'm her eyes fearing she had just ruined their friendship. Ren sewing this just smiled and poked her nose. "Boop" she grinned at that and jumped him. The seat of team RWBY blushing at the two. Welp, about time Yang said in an exaggerated voice. Weiss and Blake can only nod along.

Back at the tower Ruby seeing the feed go dead picketed the scroll and looked towards Jaune, we were smiling at the two girls and was walking over. When his leg buckled

Ruby used her semblance to appear by his side to support him over to Pyrrha who could only drag herself a little towards them. He smiled down at Ruby who was looking up at him in worry. "Thanks Rubes." He said softly a gentle smile on his face. Ruby couldn't help but blush and look away muttering a small "your welcome" while leading him to Pyrrha.

When he got to her he fell to his knees in front of her reaching up to her cheek, caressing it. She leaned into his hand enjoying his warmth.

"Pyrrha..."

"Jaune..."

His hand moved to the back of her head, she guessed he was pulling her in for a kiss so Pyrrha closed her eyes and leaned forward. Jaune leaned forward as well. Ruby who was watching felt a bit jealous of what was about to happen but pushed it down not wanting to ruin the moment.

What she and Pyrrha didn't expect was for Jaune to focus the little aura he could spare into his forehead and head butt Pyrrha right on the forehead. She yelled out in pain and cliched her head, tears running down her face, giving Jaune puppy dog eyes in sadness of what he did "Owwww~ whyyyy~? She cried to him who just dead panned back "THAT was for doing something as stupid as coming up her alone." he sternly replied like an adult scolding a child.

Pyrrha just looked down in shame knowing he was right. His hand returned to the back of her head and pulled her into a hug one she quickly returned. "Please, never do that again. He asked softly into her head. She leaned into him a nodded, I promised." After a minute they broke the hug and stared into each other's eyes smiling. Ruby getting annoyed and jealous of the two ignoring her coughed to herself pulling to two out of their own world, they blushed in embarrassment and rubbed the back of their head having slight forgotten about her while having a moment.

After a few moments of awkward silence Ruby broke it while looking at Jaune's sword.

"Sooo~ she's called Excalibur, right? She's such a cool looking sword! How could you hide her from me?!" She pouting at Jaune. He and Pyrrha couldn't help but laugh at Ruby being herself.

"Ye..." He looked to his sword and smiled, "Her names Excalibur, my weapon."

"It's a beautiful blade, why didn't you use it when you go to Beacon?" Pyrrha asked a slight pained look really asking 'why didn't you leave me?'.

Jaune flinched at her tone and winced at her tone, her and Ruby were both looking at him now waiting for him to explain. Their looks reminded him of his sister when they were sad, while he could somewhat resist the dread puppy eyes the actual hurt looks were stabs in his heart.

"W-week you see... I kinda got it I'm my head I'm worthless without my sword. I know not it's a part of me but..." he smiled sadly, "I spent so long being weak then when I got Excalibur I felt unworthy of it. It's a very important weapon in my family so I thought I couldn't live up to it.

"Why was Excalibur so special?" Ruby asked tilting her head in confusion, Jaune and Pyrrha saw it as very cute.

"You did mention all the weapons in your family were inherited. Is Excalibur an important one?" Pyrrha added wanting to know why he felt unworthy of it.

Jaune looked at the two then to Excalibur. "Excalibur isn't just some other weapon in the Arc family, it was the first. Its original owner was the first Arc." He finished, both girls were shocked if the sword was owned by the first Arc it must be centuries old! "Cool! ~" Ruby cheered, Pyrrha nodding impressed at the weapon. "Is that's why you felt unworthy of using it?" She asked now understand why he could feel he didn't deserve to wield it.

"Ye... it was a huge weight but on me by using it. That and power was so great that it got its own title." He chuckled looking at the sword.

This confused them both a bit "a title?" Ruby asked. "Yep like with Pyrrha being called 'Goddess of Victory' it has its own" the mention of her title made her wince abut but she just had to ask. "What is it?" He smiled and them both and raised his weapon up for the two see in all its glory.

"Excalibur, The Sword of Promised Victory."

 **And they we go. Took me a nearly 2 weeks and over 15k words but I've written a fanfic. I had fun writing it and wanted to see how I could do. I know there are gonna be a load of mistakes I missed but I hope people enjoyed it.**

 **I know people wont like the romantic ideas the girls had but I'm still trying to decide what pairing to have or just do a harem when I make this a proper story.**

 **And yes, that was a Dragonball Z reference, the most badass one liner ever in media e in my opinion.**

 **Please feel free to give me your opinion of the story. I'd like to know what people think of my first try. I plan to do it some more in the future.**

 **Thank you for Reading, Malluk**


End file.
